Addicted To You
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: The remake of Gold and the prequel to What Ollie Doesn't Know. A story about the ups and downs of the relationship of Roy and Hal and the night that changed everything. Hal/Roy. M/M Rated for drug use, sexual content and character death. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

"Mmm...harder, Hal, harder." Roy moaned under the older hero as he thrust his large manhood inside the teen.

Hal bit his lip feeling himself come close to his release as his cock burried deeper and deeper inside his young lover. He wanted to thrust himself as deep and as fast as humanly possible, but he did not want to hurt the young archer...again. And Roy was too scared to risk a perfect night for another accident. They took their time, riding it out sweetly, then moving together in a fast steady pace.

"...Feels so good," Hal groaned, hitting the teen's prostate roughly.

Roy's body arched up in pleasure as he felt himself come closer. Hal thrust harder and harder, careful not to push his lover's limits as he slammed against his sweet spot rapidly.

"Roy, I'm going to-aah!"

Roy dug his fingers inside Hal's back and scratched down as he ejaculated onto his lover's stomach, mixing his semen with Roy's.

"Roy," The Lantern whispered in the red head's ear "I love you".

"Mmm...I love you too Hal," the archer replied...

* * *

Hal Jordan never expected anything like this. He was always a ladies man (even as the Green Lantern). He never imagined himself being with a man-a teenager even! And Roy...Green Arrow's ward and Oliver Queen's adopted son...he had to be out of his mind! But there was this thing about Roy that Hal had grow to admire. That thing kept Hal more attatched to him than any of his past relatioships...

He watched as his young lover sat in the warehouse tweaking his trick arrows. Hal could never understand why Roy didn't want to move in with him. He and Oliver weren't always the happy pair.

Oliver neglected him and it was partly Hal's fault. Ollie could never fully understand the pain that Roy was going through which made Roy become more distant from everyone. Eventually, he turned to drugs, experimenting with everything and anything he could get his hands on. Oliver never noticed how the money in his account kept reducing weekly. He never noticed that his ward had been gone for months.

When Oliver caught Roy with heroine, he went ballistic. Roy begged him for help but Ollie wailed on him and kicked him out.

Some weeks after that day, Hal found Roy outside of a club. He'd been selling his body for money. Hal took him in and cared for him until he finally became attatched to him...then one thing led to another.

They fell in love..Hal was 30. Roy was 15. Since then they could never imagine life without the one another...until the day Roy got that phone call. Nothing was the same...


	2. Chapter 2

Roy woke up next to his boyfriend with a huge smile. He rolled over and threw his arm across Hal's chest. It took him a moment to see that he was awake, only, something seemed off about him.

Roy kissed Hal's chest, just above his right nipple and grinned. Hal smiled at him half-heartedly and sighed. Roy's smile fell. He knew that face too well. Hal was having a morning case of '_OhmygodI'mfuckingateenager,whythehellamIdoingthis?_-itis'. He would get like this on most days, but having it this early in the morning was something that surprised the both of them.

"Hal, is everything alright?" Roy asked frowning. Fear started to cloud his mind _Maybe he knows! _Roy thought.

Hal wasn't the only one keeping secrets. Roy had his share of dark memories that he tried to hide under the bed.

"I was thinking..." Hal began. Roy groaned. "Hal, please don't think. You know it makes my head hurt."

Hal smiled slightly, caressing Roy's arm. "Maybe..." he continued. "Maybe it's best if you go back to Star City with Oliver."

"Wow, you just ruined my morning," Roy grunted walking away from the older man. He slipped on a clean pair of jeans and trudged into the kitchen gloomily. Roy knew what Hal was really trying to say:_ this is a bad idea and we should really not be doing these things together._

Hal joined Roy in the kitchen after a minute or two to find him gulping down a can of Budweiser. Hal could tell how badly he'd hurt him.

He sat down beside Roy and sighed.

"I thought you loved me," Roy began but stopped when his eyes started to trail down Hal's body.

"Roy, look, I do love you...I just don't want to get you into any trouble."

"If you don't want any trouble then put on some pants," Roy purred. "Otherwise..."

The archer rubbed the Lantern's inner thigh in places that drove him insane.

"Roy, this is serious!" He growled angrily, trying to hold back a moan.

"Yeah, it sure feels like it," Roy purred.

Roy knelt down and nibbled on Hal's crotch with a grin.

"Let me change your mind..." Roy whispered stroking his lover.

Hal grasped a handful of red hair as he felt a pair of soft lips play with the head of his penis. Roy was playing with him; seeing what kinds of reactions he could bring up. His tongue swirled around the sensetive part of the Lantern's manhood slowly.

"Oh, Roy," Hal whispered softly pulling at the archer's hair roughly. His hand guided his head up and down his hardening shaft. Hal wanted more and more but still couldn't seem to find satisfaction. Roy kept dipping his head slowly, teasing the older male.

"Roy, deeper," Hal moaned.

"Is that going to change your mind?" Roy asked smiling.

Hal snapped the teen's head back violently "Now!" he growled.

Roy bit his lip in fear. "Oh...o-okay babe," he stammered. "I'm sorry."

Roy drew his neck back and pulled his lover's cock deeper down his throat, bobbing his head up and down rapidly. Hal moaned in delight. He hadn't meant to scare Roy. He could sometimes lose control of himself and end up hurting someone and he didn't want to do that to Roy. Not again.

"Get on the table," Hal commanded.

Roy nodded and found himself being tossed on the kitchen table and stripped of all his clothes.

"Bend over."

"Okay," Roy whispered turning over and arching his back.

A finger was plunged through his entrance cautiously. Then another was added slowly. Hal dipped his fingers inside the teen, hitting his soft-spot repeatedly.

"Oh...aaah! Hal, please!"

"'Please' What?"

"Please, Hal, I want you...aah!"

"Where do you want me, Roy?"

"Fuck...Hal, _I want you inside me! _Mmh! Fuck!"

Hal's fingers were replaced by his warm cock. He slowly entered the teen carefully, letting him adjust.

"M-move Hal," Rou panted.

Hal brought his hips back then thrust into the younger hero. Roy cried in pleasure and bit his lip. Hal thrust inside him again, harder this time. The teen's hands hovered down to his own cock. He pumped himself, rocking his hips back and forth with Hal's steady rhythm.

"Uhnn...Fuck _yes!_" Roy moaned.

Hal's thrusts became more frantic. He shoved his full lenght inside Roy, then stopped to kiss his neck softly.

"I love you," he whispered before slamming inside the teen.

"AH! Haaaaaaaaaal!" Roy yelled. His fingers scraped the hardwood table frantically, trying to find something to grip.

Roy ejaculated in his hand. Hal cried out running his fingers through his hair.

"Roy, I'm...Aaaah!"

"C-Cum inside me..." Roy said silently. Cum inside me Hal..."

The Lantern released himself, shooting his semen inside the teen's anus. Roy gasped feeling the sensation; Hal had never done anything like that before. He'd never allowed himself to. Only when he heard his young lover beneath him did he give in.

The two collapsed on the floor naked and out of breath.

"Hal..." Roy whispered kissing the older male. "I love you."

Then Roy could see it again: the weak smile and the guilty gleam in his eyes. Hal doubted their relationship again. He always did. He could never seem to stop even during the best of times. Roy felt like dying inside. He wanted to cry and yell at Hal for doubting their love. For doubting _him. _Instead he leaned over and kissed Hal again, letting his tongue explore his sweet mouth as much as it could.

Before he could do anything more he heard a small beep and turned to his lover's discarded ring lying beside him.

He looked up at Hal with watery eyes-It had been so long since he'd been called into action by the Green Lantern Crops. The last time Hal left him was the most miserable time of his life. He'd been gone for a month, leaving Roy alone with nothing but grief. He didn't want to lose him again.

"Hal...please..." he begged.

Hal said nothing. He reached over to place his power ring on his finger. Then he returned to the bedroom to dress himself. Roy followed, slowly, giving him some space.

"Hal…" Roy tried. "At least say goodbye!"

Hal turned around with a sigh. "You know I have to do this."

"I…I know but…Please, don't leave like this."

"Like what?" He yelled.

"Like you don't even know who I am!" Roy screamed as loud as he could without choking on his tears.

"If you don't like this then why are you still with me?"

"Because I love you Hal!"

The tears started to flow. Roy couldn't stop them. He expected Hal to turn around and walk away like he always did. But instead he kissed Roy's forehead. In a flash of light, Hal was in his Green Lantern suit. He gave Roy one final look before leaving.

Then, before Roy knew it, he was gone.

_He didn't even say 'I love you too' _Roy thought as he slumped in a corner, crying silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Roy Harper slipped his black leather hoodie and rushed out the door into the dark stormy night. He pulled the hood farther over his head and sighed as he navigated his way through the city. His eyes scanned the road carefully when he reached the front of a warehouse. When he was sure the area was clear, he knocked slowly on the side door five times.

The door opened. A tall thin, handsome man stared him down until he was sure the teen was clean.

"Come on inside."

Roy smiled, brushing past him softly. The only light that lit the room came from a cylinder shaped bulb that hung dangerously from the ceiling. He walked over to a group in the center of the room playing cards on the floor.

"Corey!" he called to his dark haired friend who was resting in a corner.

Corey's eyes were bloodshot and they had dark circles under them as if he hadn't slept in days. Roy sat beside his friend and rubbed his shoulder gingerly. "You alright?" he asked.

"Never been better," Corey joked scratching the back of his head. "Who I'm more worried about is you."

The older teen pulled Roy into a tight embrace. He nuzzled his neck and sighed. Roy chuckled and hugged Corey, smiling broadly.

"So," Corey began "What brings you here? I thought you were off with that test pilot...what was his name? Hal Jordan?"

Roy nodded sadly, and then sighed. "He's at work now...out of town."

Corey studied him closely. He was hiding something.

"What happened between the two of you?"

Roy shook his head. He didn't want to answer that. He wasn't strong enough, emotionally.

"Did he…did he _abandon_ you?"

"No!" Roy shouted incredulously. "No! He would never do that. He—Hal…"

_He loves me…right? He loves me._

"Roy, he knows you have abandonment issues…why would he just leave you? Did he even say goodbye?"

"We fucked before he left," Roy shrugged.

Corey nodded. "But, why do you still look so upset?"

Roy sighed. "The truth is…I'm not even sure if he loves me anymore."

Corey scratched his chin trying to think of something to say before Roy burst into tears. "Well, do you love him?"

"Yes! Of course I do."

"Then you have nothin' to worry about! C'mon, let's get you some cash."

Corey held out his hand and helped Roy up. "People here will give anything for a quick fuck," Corey pointed out as they left the warehouse followed by a couple of girls.

They looked like college chicks. Maybe even high school seniors.

"Let me work my magic. Stay behind. I don't want you getting into this."

Roy nodded as his friend ran off to greet them.

"Hey, you look lost. Want me to show you around? Or are you dressed like this on the wrong side of town for something else?"

The duo giggled. They were getting cuddly and cute all over Corey. He looked back at Roy with a wink as he led them to a motel nearby.

Corey seemed to be good at this.

* * *

"Get away from him!"

"Sorry man didn't know he was yours. Just, let me get a quick night, that's all. Just one night."

"He's not for sale!"

Corey threw a blunt object at the woman (Roy was too high to decipher what it was) and she dashed to another corner of the warehouse. He wrapped his arms around the young ginger protectively and sighed into his neck, nuzzling it with his nose affectionately. Roy smiled, hugging the older teen closer to him.

"I missed you," he whispered softly. "Why did you have to leave for so long?"

In his mind, Roy thought Hal was holding him. He was in another world now; one where everything was wonderful and no one gave a fuck about who he was with and why. All he wanted to do was be with Hal.

Corey smirked, running his hand along the teen's back.

With shaking fingers, he brought Roy's hand to his crotch. Without much of a command, Roy started to palm "Hal" sensually. Corey breathed out sharply, biting his lip to hold back a moan.

"Blow me," the dark-haired teen ordered.

Roy went to work quickly, taking the teen's cock into his mouth. Corey hissed, bucking his hips up slightly. He didn't care about the disapproving stares he was getting from the others around him. He was too lost in the moment to give a fuck about who was watching.

"Harder," Corey whispered. Roy bobbed his head up and down, sucking the older teen's dick harder and faster. He could taste his pre-cum drift across his tongue. Corey let out a low moan, shifting his thighs and legs around to get comfortable. A few looks were thrown their way but no one wanted to interrupt them. Corey bucked his hips up, fucking the teen's mouth roughly. He hissed loudly and grabbed a handful of Roy's hair. He forced the teen's head down hard and rough, bucking his rock hard cock into his throat. Corey yelled as he ejaculated into Roy's mouth hard and hot..

Once he was sure that Roy had swallowed, he kissed him hungrily, forcing his tongue deep inside the teen's mouth, tasting himself, grabbing, rubbing and touching all that he could. With hazy eyes, Roy smiled. Corey smiled back.

"I love you," he whispered to the man he thought was Hal Jordan.

"I love you too, Roy," Corey replied as the red-haired teen started to drift asleep in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

"What about your loooo-ver, Hal Jordan!" Veera moaned out as Hal ran his tongue along her neatly shaved pussy.

The alien-woman ran her fingers through his hair, rocking her hips up and down. Hal sat up and brought her closer to him, spreading her legs wider and smirking.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked before thrusting into her.

Veera yelled out in pleasure. Hal cursed wondering why it felt different with her than it did with Roy. The Mirynee woman cried out Hal's name, telling him to go faster. Hal could feel her bleed beneath him and he smirked again wondering why he couldn't tell the she was a virgin.

As far as he could remember, the name 'Roy Harper' didn't exist to him at the moment. Hal yelled out, then bit his lip as he came inside the lavender skin-toned woman. He collapsed next to her and sighed.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked groggily.

"For that, I'll give you 25 percent off your original price," Veera replied, running her hand along the Green Lantern's chest.

"Razor will pay you," Hal yawned before drifting off to sleep.

Hal didn't do this because he was horny. Not at all. He needed to prove something. He didn't do this to hurt Roy. He just needed to be with a woman. Someone who wasn't underage. Someone who he could legally screw. Had Hal known the emotional turmoil that it would put Roy through; had he known what would happen when he returned to earth, he would have never done this.

* * *

Roy woke up the next morning on a random mattress with the taste of semen in his mouth. His eyes scanned the room to find an empty corner. He could have sworn that Hal was there the night before. Unless...

Realization hit the teen before anything else could. He sped off to Hal's home, not even bothering to see if he left anything behind and let himself inside. His heart raced rapidly. _Did I really just cheat on him?_ He thought. Tears formed in the teen's eyes. He couldn't remember what happened, but he knew something was wrong. He knew he blew someone off other than Hal.

He found the Green Lantern in his bed sleeping as if he'd just been put in a coma. Roy crawled into bed beside him and sighed wondering if he should tell him about what he'd done.

He played out the conversation in his head:

_"You did what, Roy?"_

_"I'm sorry Hal. I swear I thought it was you!"_

_"And on top of that you were high?"_

_"I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!"_

Roy sighed again, rolling over next to Hal before drifting off to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

Hal rolled over to find Roy Harper laying next to him. Roy was sleeping peacfully. Well, maybe not _peacefully._ His chest was rising and falling rapidly. It was almost as if he were having a nightmare.

"Hal, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Please, don't leave me."

Hal frowned. Was he having a nightmare about _him?_ He was curious. The blankets were twisted around him awkwardly, but over the cluster of sheets he could see a tent begin to rise. Hal sat up and reached out to wake him up.

"Please, it hurts! _Oliver,_ make him _stop_! Ollie, I don't like this!"

Hal's hand stopped mid-air. What the hell kind of dream was he having. Roy was crying now. He shook his head, trying to wake himself out of his dream.

"I thought you loved me. Hal, I'm so sorry."

"Roy?" he whispered, almost inaudiable.

"HAL!" he screamed, bolting up and reaching out to nothingness.

"Roy?"

Hal found himself laying on the bed with a weight pressing down on him. Roy was crying his poor heart out, clinging to the Green Lantern.(1)

"I'msosorryI'msosorry!"

"What's wrong?"

"Hal, I cheated on you! Last night, when you were gone...I was so high, I didn't know what I was doing. Hal I'm so sorry."

Hal felt guilt was over him. Hal wanted to cry too, seeing how distraught Roy was. He was going to break up with him today but now...

He pushed him down on the bed and kissed him hungrily, unbuttoning and pushing back his shirt to reveal his toned chest and straddling his waist.(2) Hal ran his fingers along his torso feeling every scar and blemish on the teen's body.

"I love you baby," Hal whispered. "Listen, I cheated on you too, except I did it knowingly. I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I only did it to-"

Roy pressed his finger aginst his lips, rolling his hips up in a circular motion. Hal moaned, gringing down on the teen roughly. Roy's fingers dragged across his back hard enough to draw blood. He sat up, kissing the Lantern feircely, letting nothing slip away from him.

"Fuck me, Hal. I wan't it hard. Don't hold back on me"

* * *

Roy tugged the back of Hal's hair as he thrust deeper and deeper into the teen. The archer rolled his hips up, arching his back as Hal slammed into him harder.(3) The sound of skin slapping together filled the room and their cried of pleasure flooded their ears.

Roy bit his lip to keep himself from crying but he couldn't stop the tears from flooding past his eyes. It hurt so bad but it felt _so_ good.

"Ah! Haaaal!" Roy cried as Hal filled him with his seed.

Roy ejaculated on his stomach and collapsed on the bed. Hal was the second to fall. He wrapped himself in the blankets beside Roy smiling.

"I love you baby. I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

Roy shook his head. "I loved it."

Hal kissed his tears away before nuzzling the teen's neck. Their trance was broken by the phone on the the nightstand. Hal answered it with small words, then hung up with a curious look on his face.

"Did you know someone named Corey?" Hal asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied. "He's one of my best friends. Why?'

"He died last night of a drug overdose. They found his body outside a warehouse."

* * *

A/N: (1), (2), & (3)-If there are any artistic ppl around, I seriously want one of there pictures! Unfortunatly no one appriciates the thought of Roy/Hal, so I can't find one on my own :c

Can anyone draw this for me! (Just drop a message in my inbox if you can)

Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

Roy couldn't remember the last time he cried so hard. He found himself clinging to the lifeless body, wondering why it wasn't responding. He remembered Hal helping him to his seat. Then, after that, he could see pain all around him. All the crying and screaming was enough to set him off.

Hal tried his best to comfort him. Even Dinah couldn't calm him down. Neither could understand the things that he was going through. Growing up off the reserve was tough for Roy until he met Corey. He was his one and only best friend. The truest friend he'd ever have. Neither Hal nor Dinah could ever understand this. No one could understand him the way Corey did.

It was only until after the funeral did Roy's nerves set straight. Oliver Queen decided to show his face after so many long months.

"Another one of your sluts bailed out on you?"

"Hello to you too, Roy."

He was feeling a little braver. As if nothing could touch him. "I'll have you know that I quit cold turkey by myself. With the help of Dinah and Hal, I'm clean now. No thanks to _you_!"

"Roy," Hal said disaprovingly.

"That's not fair," Dinah tried.

Roy sighed feeling more brave than before. At least brave enough to try this..."You're right. I should thank the one who inspired me to go cold turkey."

Roy pulled his fist back and brought it across the older man's face. "Thank you!"

"What was that for?" Oliver asked as he staggered to the ground.

"Think of it as sharing. All the pain you've put me through...all the pain I've gone through, I'm sharing it with you."

Roy turned his back to his ex-mentor and walked away. Dinah tried to stop him but he waved her off. "Thanks for all the help, but I've gotta go now."

With tears streaming down his face, Oliver smiled as he watched his son walk away. At that moment he was a proud father. His boy had become a _man_.

* * *

"Wait!" Hal shouted; He'd never ran so fast in his life. Roy was packing his clothes as fast as his hands would allow him to.

"What Hal?" the teen spat bitterly."What is it this time."

"Where... where are you going?"

"Away from here...away from you," Roy replied zipping the bag closed feircely. "I came to live here to get away from all of this drama. I'm sorry Hal, but this is just too much. Seeing Oliver reminded me of all the pain I went through. I tried so hard to get clean that month after that phone call. I'm still…"

Roy was shaking now. Hal sat beside him and wrapped his arms around the teen. He started to cry again. He could't stop crying. Everything just seemed to flow out of him.

"It's okay babe," Hal whispered. He shook his head and kneeled on one knee taking the teen's hand in his.

"I promise, no matter what, I'll never leave yous side." Hal held a small, gold object in his hand that shimmered as he twirled it between his fingers.

"I love you, Roy. I'll always love you no matter how bad any situatin may get. Roy Willian Harper Jr...Will you marry me?"

"H-Hal?" Roy exclaimed almost jumping from his seat. He didn't want to cry again but he couldn't help himself. With the brightest smile in the world he held his hand out and wiped his tears with the sleve of his shirt.

"Yes! Yes Hal!" as the golden ring was slipped onto his finger. "Yes."


End file.
